


Add Expansion: Blackrom

by mevious



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevious/pseuds/mevious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and Gamzee are in a flushed relationship, but during one of their strife sessions, Dirk takes it a little too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Add Expansion: Blackrom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Legorandia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legorandia/gifts).



Typical day. Typical strife. Typical location; the roof of Dirk's apartment building in some arbitrary dream bubble. There was nothing all that interesting about what was happening.

Dirk Strider was determined to change that. His expression was focused, but if he weren't so intent on keeping the pace, he might have smirked. The smirk was there in spirit, he decided as he twisted his wrist in a somewhat awkward way. It was a dirty, underhanded trick that he normally never would have tried, but hey, who could blame him for wanting to shake things up? No one, that's who. 

His efforts were rewarded by the sight of a thin line of purple blood dripping down Gamzee's left cheek. Nothing too serious, but enough that Dirk was actually smirking now, satisfied with the entirely speechless look as Gamzee put his hand to the scratch, and looked at the blood.

Dirk failed to realize what a mistake he'd made until Gamzee's expression spontaneously changed, showing nothing if not absolute and total fury. There was a brief moment of panic, and the human was suddenly on the defensive, parrying and dodging out of the way. It took him a minute or two to regain his composure, get back into the rhythm of the strife, and before he knew it they had reached an entirely new intensity. Somewhere they'd never been before.

He couldn't say he wasn't enjoying it thoroughly. This level of competition was something Dirk had always wished for, but he had always been reluctant to bring it here, especially due to the nature of troll romance. He wouldn't have wanted to cross any of Gamzee's lines.

The strife went on for what could have been hours or minutes or even seconds. Dirk had no idea. But when it finally stopped, Dirk found himself on the ground, having admittedly lost to Gamzee. He was panting and staring up at the open sky, but that was short-lived; it was nary a moment before Gamzee was standing over him, looking down at him with something that Dirk might have equated to lust if it weren't so vicious.

He couldn't lie to himself; he was afraid. Really, really afraid. He'd never seen that look in Gamzee's eyes, but it was not something he was sure he wanted to see. He tried to scramble backwards, sideways, any way that was away. Sputtering apologies flew out his lips, but before he knew it, his words were entirely snuffed out.

Gamzee's lips were on his. The kiss was rough and unexpected, but not entirely unwelcome. Dirk tried to kiss back, only to find that Gamzee was biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. Digging deep into the depths of his memory, Dirk was pretty sure he could figure out where this was going, if based in only a very vague knowledge of troll romance. That didn't stop him from wincing when he tasted blood in his mouth, though.

Biting back seemed like an appropriate response to what was happening, and Dirk did just that, nipping at Gamzee's lower lip, although it wasn't nearly as hard as the troll had bit him. On top of that, Dirk's teeth were blunt, and not at all like Gamzee's veritable fangs. He had to admit that this was kind of interesting, and he couldn't say he didn't like it. Gamzee was almost never the aggressor in situations like this. 

Dirk grabbed at Gamzee's shoulders, digging what little fingernails he had into his troll boyfriend's shoulders. He couldn't quite break the skin, but fuck if he wasn't trying by the time Gamzee's fangs moved to his own shoulder. He gasped and shuddered at the sudden pain, going to bite his lower lip before remembering it was torn to shreds. He let out a low hiss, craning his neck so that he could bite into Gamzee's neck, too. Dirk somehow had hope that this would put them on even ground, but he had no such luck.

By then, Gamzee was already working on unbuttoning the Strider's pants. It struck Dirk as a little odd that no words had yet been exchanged, considering the fact that their sex life usually involved a lot of witty banter sprinkled with some irony and giggle-honks, but this was going a lot quicker and a lot more intense, too. 

Dirk almost lost himself in that train of thought, but the sudden feeling of Gamzee's tenta-dick coiling itself around his own member snapped him right the fuck back to reality. If he hadn't been hard before, he sure as hell was now, especially with those suction cups he loved so much working his dick. He let out a quiet moan which soon evolved itself into a slightly louder utterance of Gamzee's name.

He was cut off, though, half-way through a stuttered "Gamzee" by the troll's tongue in his throat. An instant later, the suction cups had gone away, and Dirk let out a low whine into Gamzee's mouth. His dick was hardcore missing the friction, and he bucked his hips, only to have them pushed down hard by the troll. Looked like moving was a no go today.

The wriggly tip of Makara's bulge was poking at Dirk's asshole, and he couldn't help but thank whatever deity would listen for trolls' inherent capability to produce a shit ton of natural lubrication. Mere seconds and the slick tentacle was shoved inside him, causing him to, again, attempt to buck his hips, this time with pain melded in with the pleasure; and again, his hips were pushed down. That was going to leave a bruise.

It hardly even lasted. A wriggle here, an in and out there, and Gamzee's suction cups were leaking dark purple genetic fluid. The troll's mouth had finally left Dirk's lips, letting out all the muffled moans and whines that Dirk had uttered into it. The Strider opened one eye, looking up at Gamzee, who seemed to be -- oh, no. Oh HELL no.

If Dirk could have gotten up, he would have, but the pain and exhaustion from first the strife and now this kept him firmly planted where he was as he watched, eyes narrowed, as Gamzee walked away. Never before had Gamzee left him without satisfaction, and Dirk was going to make sure he paid for it. As soon as he felt he could move, anyway.


End file.
